


Don't Blink

by allonsyarielle



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is Sally Sparrow, Doctor Who Blink AU, Gen, Patrick is the doctor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: The Schitt's Creek/Doctor Who crossover fic we didn't know we needed.  It's the episode Blink but set in Schitt's Creek.





	Don't Blink

**Author's Note:**

> So this crack idea happened accidentally in the Rose Apothecary discord and it was a slow day at work so this just kinda happened. 
> 
> I debated whether to tag this fic "Major Character Death" and ultimately decided to just go ahead and do it because there is a character who is alive at the beginning who is not at the end because of timey wimey stuff. But I will say they got to live out a long and fulfilling life. If you are familiar with the episode of Doctor Who this will make sense. If not, I'm not even sure if this fic will make sense. It all happens off screen anyway.
> 
> So here goes the Blink AU we didn't know we needed and no one (okay one person) asked for. This is barely edited so sorry for any mistakes.

“Ew! Ew! Ew” David didn’t even want to know what kind of gross stuff might be touching him as he followed Alexis through overgrown brush outside what looked to be an old, dilapidated, likely haunted house.  The “Danger Keep Out Unsafe Structure” sign they passed did not escape David’s attention. “Alexis, what the fuck are we doing here?”

Alexis opened the front door and entered the house.

“This house is for sale, David.  And it’s in my budget. I wanted to see it, but Ray refused to show it to me.”

“Well maybe Ray has a point, because someone most definitely died here.”  

David reluctantly followed Alexis into the house as she continued to explore.  There were plastic covered chandeliers resting on the floor, and some old, but ornate looking furniture.  Whoever lived here in the past had not been here for a very long time if the cobwebs were anything to go by, but David would give them points for having had some taste.  Still, it was no wonder why Ray didn’t want to show the house. Only a fool would consider buying it.  There was no way he was letting Alexis buy his house.

Something caught David’s attention on the wall.  The letter B was peeking from underneath a piece of peeling wallpaper.  Curious, he pulled at the edge to reveal the words  _ “Beware the weeping angel.” _  As if that wasn’t creepy enough, underneath he slowly pulled away more wallpaper to reveal  _ “Oh, and duck!  Really, duck! David Rose duck, now.” _ He didn’t know why the hell his name was written on the wall of this place he had never stepped foot in before, but out of instinct he ducked anyway just as the window behind him shattered and a pot bounced off the wall in front of him and broke on impact.  

“Alexis, what the fuck?” he yelled, because who else would have thrown something at his head, but when he turned he didn’t see Alexis anywhere in sight.  All he saw was an angel statue with it’s hands covering its face standing out on the lawn. A chill ran down David’s spine.  Yep, this place was definitely haunted. He needed to get the fuck out of here ASAP! But first, he noticed there was more written on the wall so he peeled back the rest of the wall paper to reveal the end of the message,  _ “Love from the Doctor (1973).” _  Yeah that did nothing to provide any explanation.

Just as David was getting ready to literally run from this place, the doorbell rang and the noise alone froze him to the spot.  He saw Alexis start to walk toward the front door.

“Alexis,” he warned.  “What are you doing? It could be a burglar.”

“A burglar who rings the doorbell?” She replied with a laugh.

“Okay.  I’ll stay here in case of--” he didn’t quite know how to end that sentence.

“In case of?”  Alexis prompted.

“Incidents?”  David said with a questioning tone.  He didn’t know what he expected to happen only that he was currently freaking the fuck out and wanted to get the fuck out of this place as soon as possible.

“Okay,” Alexis said with an eye roll as she turned to open the door to reveal a man, maybe around forty-five with dirty blond hair, not all that dissimilar to Alexis.

“I’m looking for David Rose,” he said.  Alexis turned to David and shrugged, then wandered off, leaving him alone at the door with the stranger.

“How’d you know I’d be here?”  David asked.

“I was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time to David Rose.”  He held out an envelope that looked old, which David spoke aloud. “It is old,” the man replied, then added,  “I’m sorry, do you have anything with a photograph on it, like a driving licence? I'm sorry, I feel really stupid, but I was told to make absolutely sure.”

Despite his better judgement, David presented the guy his license and he seemed to be sufficiently satisfied in confirming his identity.

“Well, here it goes, I suppose.  Funny feeling, after all these years.”

“Who’s i from?” David asked before taking the envelope.

“Well, that’s a long story, actually,” the man replied.

“Give me a name,” David said at the end of his patience.

“Alexis Mullins.  But she specified I should tell you that prior marriage, she was Alexis Rose.”

This surely was a joke right?  Alexis was always making fun of David, but even this was elaborate for her.

“Alexis?”  David questioned.  Then he called out her name louder, because he just noticed she was no longer standing in the foyer.  In fact he could not see her in sight at all. What the actual fuck is going on? “Alexis! Alexis!” David called out looking around for her frantically.

“Yes, Alexis Claire Rose.”

“Is this a joke?”  David turned back to the man.  There really was no other explanation.

“Joke,” the man asked.

“Alexis, is this you?  Very funny!” David started opening doors, looking for his sister, expecting her to show up laughing at him any moment.

“Please, you need to take this. I promised.”  The man shoved the envelope into David’s hands.  David reluctantly took the envelope but didn’t open it yet.  Nothing was making any sense.

“Who are you?” David asked. “Why are you here?”

“I made a promise,” he replied.

“To who?”

“My grandmother.  Alexis Claire Rose.”

“Your grandmother?”

“Yes.  She died twenty years ago.”

David opened up the envelope.  It contained old photographs of a woman.  A woman who looked a hell of a lot like his little sister, but were clearly taken decades ago.  

“So what?  You’re a relative?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Alexis.  My sister.  Your grandmother.  They’re practically identical.”  David was on the edge of panic right now.  He needed some fucking answers. So he turned to the letter in his hand and started reading.  It was dated July 2, 1983, the day David was born.

_ My dearest brother, David, _

_ If my grandson has done as he promises he will, then as you read these words it has been mere minutes since we last spoke. For you. For me, it has been almost sixty years. The third of the photographs is of my children. The youngest is David. I named him after you, of course. _

“This is sick. This is totally sick,” David exclaimed, still not sure this wasn’t just a sick, sick joke.  He threw the letter and the photographs down and ran up the staircase looking for his sister, calling out her name.  

At the top of the stairs, there on the landing, were three of those angel statues, each hiding their eyes in different ways.  It was creepy as fuck. One was holding a key on a chain. He stepped forward to take a closer look. As he did so, behind his back, the angel statue behind him lowered its hands to reveal its eyes.  By the time David grabbed the key and turned around, the statue had covered up its face again like nothing happened.  Then he heard the front door slam. He ran down the stairs after the man, who, if David believed the stories he was telling was actually his grandnephew, totally unaware the statue he just stole the key from had nearly touched him.

“No, wait!  Hang on!” He called after the man that had given him the letter, but he was already down the driveway.  David picked up the letter and photographs he’d thrown down, and finally left the house, never looking back at the statues now watching him from the windows.

* * *

David made his way to the cafe.  He was still thoroughly creeped out and had no idea where his sister had disappeared off to.  Knowing Alexis, she probably just got bored and wandered back to the motel, but there was a part of David that couldn’t shake the creepy feeling that this wasn’t all an elaborate joke and Alexis really was gone.  He needed comfort food. He ordered himself a burger and fries, and while he was waiting for his food to come, he unfolded the letter, and continued reading.

_ I suppose, unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone as you read this. Don't feel sorry for me. I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man and had been well loved in return. You would have liked Ted. He was the very first person I met in 1928.  To take one breath in 2019 and the next in 1928 is a strange way to start a new life, but in a way, it was a lot less strange than a lot of my previous life. I don’t know what to tell you to tell mom and dad, but I’m sure you’ll think of something. I’m sorry I have to leave that on you.  Just tell them I love them. And I’m happy. _

David put the letter back down.  He couldn’t continue reading without the tears welling up in his eyes breaking free.  It was crazy he was believing this right? Instead he decided to focus on his burger and tried to put Alexis out of his mind.

He then went to go find Stevie at the motel.  He really needed to just talk to someone about this and it’s not like he had many friends.  He couldn’t tell his parents. Not until he knew for sure what the hell was going on. At least Stevie won’t laugh at him...he thinks.

“Hello?” he said, entering the office but not seeing Stevie at her usual perch at the front desk.

“In here,” she called from the back office, so David followed her voice to the smaller office behind the desk.  On the TV in the back office Stevie was watching a weird film David didn’t recognise. The man on the screen was just saying random words.  She paused the film then asked, “What’s up?”

Before David could answer, the film seemingly unpaused itself and the man on screen spoke  _ “Yeah. Yeah, people don't understand time. It's not what you think it is.”  _ Stevie hit pause again, but David felt like he’d seen this face before.  He just couldn’t place where.

“What is this?”  David asked.

“Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping.  Stupid old VHS player.”

“I’ve seen this guy before.  But I can’t recall where.”

“Yeah.  That would make sense.  This is one of your dad’s old Rose Video Training tapes.  It gets boring all alone here sometimes and he left them here from that training he tried to do with Roland and me.  I dunno what it is actually, someone must have recorded it over the tape. The weird thing though, is he appears on all the tapes.”

_ “Complicated,”  _ said the man on the screen, the VHS player unpausing on its own again.

“Sorry,” she hit pause again.  “It’s really interesting, actually.  Or maybe I’m just going crazy with boredom.  There are seventeen tapes so far, all with him on it.  I asked your dad about it and he has no idea how they got there.  Says he’s never seen it before, which is really weird because these are the same VHS tapes he used to do his training back in the day so my only explanation is someone must have recorded this onto the tapes but I have no idea why.”

“Well, what does he do?” David asked.

“Just sits there, making random remarks.  It’s like we’re hearing half a conversation.  I’ve been trying to work out the other half” The bell from the desk rang and Stevie excused herself to go deal with it.  The man on the screen started talking again.

_ “People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff…” _

“It started well, that sentence,” David said, not quite sure why he’s talking back to a tv screen, but it’s just been one of those days.  

_ “It got away from me, yeah,” _ replied the man on the screen, and what the fuck? It is not possible to be talking to a pre-recorded tape!

“Okay, that was weird.  Like you can hear me,” David said.

_ “Well, I can hear you,” _ the tape replied.

David hit pause on the remote again, thoroughly freaked out now!

“Okay, that's enough. I've had enough now. I've had a long day and I've fucking had enough!”  Stevie was giving him a look that was a mix of concern and confusion as she re-entered the back office. “Sorry. Bad day. Not sure where to begin.”  

So he told Stevie about his day, starting at the beginning with Alexis dragging him to check out that old house, then disappearing and meeting his alleged grandnephew.  He caught her up on everything up to this point. “I know how insane this sounds. But like what am I supposed to do? Go report Alexis missing to the police and tell them what?  It’s not like they could do anything for 48 hours anyway. This wouldn’t be the first missing persons report I’ve had to file for Alexis. But at least with the others I wasn’t freaking out about some SciFi bullshit.”  David was on the verge of a panic attack now.

“Alright.  How can I help?”  Stevie asked.

“I don’t know.  Distract me.”

“Okay.  You want to keep watching these weird videos with me?  I’ve got booze.” She held up a bottle of whiskey.

“Great.”  Maybe the alcohol will help calm his nerves.  David took a seat on the couch next to Stevie and downed a generous sip straight from the bottle.  Stevie rewound the current tape to the first appearance of this man. “Do we have any idea who this man is?”

The man in question on the screen was young, probably around their age.  He wore a simple button down. He was rather plain looking for a mysterious figure, easy on the eyes though.  

“I don’t know, but I think he’s a doctor.”  She shrugged.

“Doctor,” David repeated.  The word written below his own name on the wall at that old house flashed before his eyes.

_ “Yup, that’s me,” _ the man on the screen said, causing David to jump slightly.  He didn’t realise Stevie had hit play.

“Okay that was scary.  And he did that before, replied like he could hear what we were saying.”

“No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that,” Stevie reassured.

_ “Yes, I do,” _ replied the man.

“And that,” said Stevie.

_ “Yup. And this,” _ the man from the video replied again.  

“He can hear us.  Oh my god, you can really hear us?”  David hadn’t taken another sip of the whiskey yet, but he must already be drunk because now he was fucking talking to the man in the video.

“Of course he can’t hear us.  Look, I’ve got a transcript.” David gave her a look.  “What? I told you I get bored sometimes, and trying to figure out the other have of the conversation has been keeping me entertained.  But look everything he says. ‘ _ Yup, that’s me.’  ‘Yes, I do.’ ‘Yup, and this.’ _  Next it’s ‘ _ are you going to read that whole thing aloud _ .’”  As she spoke the last phrase, the man on the screen echoed her words.  David and Stevie shared a look, then each took a pull from the whiskey bottle.  Yeah this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

“Who are you?”  David asks the screen.

_ “I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1973.” _

“1973?  That’s where you’re talking from?”  That was also the date on the wall a the old house.

_ “Afraid so.” _

“But you’re replying to me.  You can’t know exactly what I’m going to say fifty years before I say it.”

_ “Forty six.” _

Stevie was writing in a notebook next to him.  “Not so fast,” she said. “I’m writing in your bits.”

“What?”  David was so confused how this was all happening

_ “People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is.”  _

“Than what is it?”

_ “Complicated.” _

“Tell me!”

_ “Very complicated.”   _ Why did David get the feeling he was being patronised by a man on the television?  Why was he even talking to a man on the television? He took another swig of the whiskey.

“I’m clever, and listening. And don’t patronise me because people have died, and I’m not happy. Tell me!”

_ “People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effects but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it’s more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff.” _

“Yeah, I saw this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you. 

_ “It got away from me, yeah.” _

“Next thing you’re going to say is ‘well I can hear you.’”

_ “Well I can hear you.” _

“This isn’t possible!” David stood from the couch, too frustrated with everything to sit still. 

“No, but it’s amusing,” Stevie replied, then gave David an apologetic look when he glared at her unamused. 

_ “Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you’re going to say.”   _ David sat back down and went back to talking to the tv.

“How can you know what I’m going to say?”

_ “Look to your left.” _

David looked to his left but all he could see was Stevie...writing in her notebook. 

Wait. No. He couldn’t mean...

_ “I’ve got a copy of the finished transcript. It’s on my autocue.” _

“How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It’s still being written.”  Honestly of all the crazy things David has heard today this ranked pretty low in comparison. He’d just kind of accepted the weird by this point. 

_ “I told you. I’m a time traveller. I got it in the future.” _

“Okay, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having.”

_ “Yeah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey. What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box.  _

“The angels have the phone box. That's my favourite, I wanna make a shirt.” Stevie chimed in.  David rolled his eyes. She was not being helpful 

“What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?”

_ “Creatures from another world.” _

“But they're just statues.”

_ “Only when you see them.” _

“What does that mean?”

_ “The lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can.” _

“Don’t take your eye off that.” David pointed to an angel statue out the window that definitely was never there before.

_ “That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now.” _

“What am I supposed to do?”

_ “The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me.” _

“How? How?” David can’t believe he’s begging a man on the tv. 

_ “And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck.” _

The picture froze and David was now yelling at the tv “No! Don’t! You can’t!”

“I’ll rewind him,” Stevie offered. 

“What good would that do?” David threw up his hands. Then remembered the statue. “You’re not looking at the statue.”

“Neither are you,” Stevie replied. 

They both turned to look out the window, this time to find the Angel right up against the window, reaching toward them, mouth wide open. They both jump back instinctively. David yelped. Yeah either they were both hallucinating or their life just became a SciFi episode.  Holy fuck that thing is creepy.

“Keep looking at it. Keep looking at it.” David gestured at the thing looking around to make sure it was the only one. 

“There’s just one right? There just this one. We’re okay if we just keep staring at this one statue. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“There were three more at the house.”

David was in full panic now. And he was pretty sure he had a right to be seeing as he’s probably gonna die because of this hellish angel statue. 

He didn’t see the other three statues around.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“And go where?”

“I don’t know.  Anywhere they can’t follow!”

“How did it even know to come here?”  Stevie asked, and that was a good question.  Then David remembered the key he took.

“It followed me.  I have something it wants.  The key.”

“Well give it back to them.  Give it the key David. Maybe that will make it go away!”

David ran out to check the door, but found it was locked.  “Fucking hell. The door is locked. We’re locked in here with that thing Stevie.  Please tell me there is another way out of this place!”

“There is access to the cellar across the hall, I don’t actually know if it opens though, we don’t use it.”

David found the door and found it was unlocked.  He shouted at Stevie and told her such. Stevie could only hold her staring contest with the statue for so much longer.  She backed away as much as she could, keeping her eyes on the thing, then the second she got to the door, she sprinted for the cellar.  They were safe, for now. Or so they thought.

What they found in the cellar shocked both of them.  In the center was a blue box. Just like the Doctor had said in the video.  Surrounding it were the three other angel statues.

“Okay, ladies, I know how this works. You can't move so long as I can see you. Whole world in the box, the Doctor says. Hope he's not lying, because I don't see how else we're getting out.“  David turned and saw the fourth statue behind them now. “Oh look, there’s your one,” he said to Stevie.

“Why is it pointing to the light?” she asked.  Both of them followed the angel statue’s finger.  It was definitely pointed at the only light source in the room.  Suddenly the lights started to flicker.

“Oh my god it’s turning out the light.”  David quickly went toward the box and tried to get the key in it, praying this would work.  Stevie was yelling at him frantically which was not helping the matter. Finally, he got the key into the lock and it clicked, unlocking.  He opened the door and him and Stevie ran inside, closing it behind them before the statues could get in.

When they turned around, they were met with a sight they were not expecting.  The tiny little box they just entered was much much bigger. David wasn’t really sure what the inside of a time machine looked like, but he guessed this would be that.

Suddenly a holographic image of the man from the videos appeared on a platform.

“This is security protocol 712,” it spoke.  “This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc.  Valid one journey. Please insert the disc, and prepare for departure.”

David looked to Stevie.  Control disc? But she seemed to have understood.  She opened up her notebook she was still carrying and it had one of the tapes in the pocket, which was now glowing.  Stevie took the tape, and inserted it into what looked like a VHS player on the consul.

Suddenly the room started to shake.  The angels were trying to get in. Stevie managed to get the tape into the slot, and they both held on bracing for whatever was about to happen.  The machine started to make noise, then started to dematerialise.

“It’s leaving us behind,” Stevie said when she noticed the part of the machine she had been grabbing on to was no longer in her arms.

“Doctor, no!  You can’t,” David screamed.  He grabbed onto Stevie, who was grabbing on to him as the blue box dematerialised around them and the statues came into view.  They were bracing for the worst.  Then after a second of nothing, David yelled, “Look at them quick! Look at them!” He pushed Stevie off of him so they could look at the statues around them and not die.

“I don’t think we need to,” Stevie replied, sensing they were no longer in imminent danger.  “He tricked them. The Doctor tricked them. They’re looking at each other.  They’re never gonna move.”

They both let out a sigh of relief.  At least that was over. None of it made any sense still, but they were alive.

Stevie and David went back upstairs.  Stevie bolted the cellar shut. They hadn’t used it in year, and weren’t going to miss it.  Best to lock that memory away, and who knew what would happen to those statues. They ended up finishing off the bottle of whiskey.  David didn’t know what he’d tell his parents about Alexis. But right now that was a problem for future David. Present David was drunk and ready to pass out and just hope he wakes up tomorrow to find it was all a dream.  

The next morning, David woke up to an awful hangover.  He looked over expecting to see Alexis in her bed, but instead found it occupied by Stevie.  So it wasn’t just one big nightmare then? All that craziness actually happened?

“Morning,” Stevie said and handed David a glass of water and two aspirin.  “And yes, I remember it all too so I’m afraid yesterday wasn’t just a dream.”

“Fuck,” was all David could think to say to that.

Stevie was looking at all the stuff they had gathered over the last day spread out over table.  She picked up the photo of Alexis from her wedding.

“At least she was happy and got to live a long life.”

“Yeah, but what the fuck and I going to tell my parents?  Telling them Alexis was kidnapped by an Iranian sultan and had to go be rescued is one thing, but magically transported to the past by some energy sucking angel statue monster is a whole different kind of story.”

A strange, but almost familiar noise caught their attention outside.  Both raced to the door and opened it to find that same blue box parked out in the parking lot of the motel.  A man exited it. _The_ man. The same man from the tapes. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and straight legged mid-range denim.  He did not look like a time traveller. He looked like an accountant or something. But maybe that was part of time travelling. Blending in to your surrounding.

“Doctor,” David called out, getting the man’s attention.  The man turned and looked toward David but didn’t appear to recognise him.  “You are The Doctor right?”

“Yes, that’s me.  I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Yes.  I mean I think.  I don’t know how this whole time travel thing works, and I guess technically we never met, just communicated.”  David was rambling but the man, The Doctor, was patiently listening. Suddenly, it hit David that the reason why the Doctor had all that information about what happened yesterday must be because David gave it to him.  Everything he could need was right there on the table in the motel. Maybe he was starting to understand this whole time travel thing. “I have something you need.”

“Okay?” The Doctor questioned, then followed David and Stevie into the motel room.

David gathered up all the stuff that was spread out on the table.  The stuff Alexis had left for him, the transcript Stevie made, notes he had made about the stuff he saw in the old house.  He put it all into a folder and handed it to the Doctor.

“Here.  At some point you are going to get stuck in 1973, and you’re going to need all this to help you get back.  I’m sure it’ll all make sense to you when the time comes, or else I think I would be dead right now.”

“Alright.  Thanks.”

The man took the folder and started to walk toward the door, but stopped before opening it and turned back around.  “You know, I could use a new companion.”

“Um, I don’t know what kind of time machine playboy set up you’ve got there but I’ll pass.”

The Doctor laughed bashfully.  “No, no like that. A travel companion.  It gets lonely sometimes on the TARDIS, traveling all of time and space.  It’s been a while since I’ve had company.”

David looked toward Stevie.  Her eyes were wide, but she was trying to indicate David should go.  That would be crazy right? To run off with this man he doesn’t even know to who knows where.  This man could be a murderer for all David knows. But a part of him deep down wants to accept the offer.  With Alexis gone now, there isn’t much tying him to Schitt’s Creek. Just Stevie, and his parents, which is kinda sad.  Still, he was hesitant.

“How about a trial run.  One trip. You can both come.  Anywhere in time and space. You name it, I’ll take you there.  Then if you want to come back, I can drop you off seconds after we left.  No harm, no foul.”

“Okay,” David replied.  “One trip.” Then he turned to Stevie.  “You are coming too, right?”

“Oh hell yeah!  I’m not missing this.”

“So where to?” the Doctor asked.

“September 7, 1934,” David said.

“What’s that?”  Stevie asked.

“It was the date on the back of one of Alexis’s photos.  The day she got married. I’d like to be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on tumblr @aokayinspace or twitter @allonsyarielle


End file.
